Consequences
by JM9
Summary: Trip is feeling antsy, and gets a visit from T'Pol who wants to clear the air.
1. Chapter 1

_**Consequences**_

By Hoshissis

**Rating:** PG

**Genres:** general, humour, missing scene, friendship

**Disclaimer: **Property of Paramount.

**Authors Note**: Its set just after the cogenitors death. This chapter is generally Trips thoughts on why he did what he did. It's basically a background chapter with behind the scenes on what could have happened to make Archer so mad at the end, with some fill in the blanks on how it all got out of hand. Later chapters are going to build up to Starfleet having a court marshall trial on Trips behavior.

A Huge thank you to my Beta Dinah for all her hard work, encouragement and advise.

_**Chapter One**_

"_Humans can't refrain from drawing conclusions._

_You should learn to objectify other cultures, so you know when to interfere and when not to."_

Never had truer words been spoken, thought Trip, as he stood staring out of his quarter's window watching the stars fly quickly by. Why oh why hadn't he taken T'Pol's and Phlox's advice and left well enough alone. Instead he had gotten more deeply involved in trying to improve aspects of Charles's life and then before he knew it, events had just spiraled out of control to disastrous conclusions.

It was the humane thing to do he had thought. She/he was a sentient being and deserved to be treated as such. If she had to stay inside her quarters, why couldn't she be entertained, reading books, listening to music etc? Geez, even Porthos had his chew toys. What was there for Charles? Nothing. She was just left to sit like an unused piece of furniture, waiting to be pulled out when needed.

He had wanted to teach her to read, a small thing that she could build upon as she sat alone in her quarters. What he hadn't anticipated was her species ability to learn so fast. In a space of a few short hours she had gone from reading a few words, to reading whole texts. That should have been a sign for him to back off then, but seeing the sheer wonder in her eyes as she read each new book and watching her imagine it all in her mind made him want to carry on and show her that there was more she could do in her life than just sit and stare at four small walls.

After that, event's had just spiraled out of control. He had been banned from entering the Vissians's ship after they had tried and failed to find him the day before, while he was teaching Charles to read. They had been furious when they had found out where he was and didn't want to know or even understand his reasoning why. It had annoyed him when T'Pol had also displayed the same attitude, not wanting to know, understand or even care as to why he had been there and what he had hoped to achieve.

Since he hadn't come to the Cogenitor, she came to see him the next day, craving to spend more time in his company. He knew he might get into trouble, but seeing the hope in her eyes had torn right into his heart. It had taken a lot of courage for her to sneak over here and reach out to him, and he was damned sure he wasn't going to throw that away and send her running back to those four lonely, empty walls.

He gave her a tour of Enterprise and was amazed at how alive she'd become on seeing all the new technology, firing questions at him from all angles and wanting to know how everything worked. After, they had gone back to his quarters to watch one of his all time favorite science fiction movies and play a game of "go". While they were discussing the finer points of the movie, her species fast ability to learn had surprised him yet again when she beat him at "go" – the first time he'd lost in over four years.

On her return to the Vissian ship, events started to spiral out of control. The Vissian chief engineer, who Charles was placed with, was furious that she'd sneaked away. He had threatened to physically reprimand her and lock her in their quarters, while he accused Commander Tucker of trying to destabilize their society. As T'Pol tried to calm down the tension, Charles broke away again and gained access to Enterprise, where she went to Engineering and asked Commander Tucker for asylum. In her opinion, life was unlivable onboard the Vissian ship, as her rights as an individual were being ignored. Trip had told her that she was just as clever as them and had the same rights, so she was entitled to be treated like the other Vissians.

Both captains came back from their science trip to a stalemate: the Vissian's chief engineer was threatening hostilities if their property, the Cogenitor, wasn't returned to them immediately and the MACO's and security personnel had been placed on a ship wide alert to defend against any conflict that might take place. Captain Archer was livid that Trip had turned a successful peaceful first contact into a near open warzone. How could an officer of his rank act so inappropriately and then think that Archer would approve and agree with what Trip had done?

A meeting was called between the parties involved: the Vissian Engineer, his wife and their Captain, and Enterprise's Captain Archer in the hope that some sort of middle ground could be found. Captain Archer had taken back at first at how little they all regarded the rights that Charles had and what they viewed as her limited status onboard their ship, but he had to take this into context of how their society might be damaged if he agreed to Charles's asylum and also what action might result against them.

In the end Captain Archer had taken advice from T'Pol, whose people had vast diplomatic and negotiating experience, and wrestling over the problem throughout the night, he'd approached Trip's quarters the following morning where Charles was staying, to inform her of his decision. It wasn't easy informing both her and Trip that he had denied her request, but he saw no other way. He'd had to consider the disastrous consequences that could have happened to the Vissian society back onboard their ship and their home planet, and any resulting retaliation on Enterprise and Earth.

The mood had been somber and quiet when he and T'Pol walked Charles back through the ship to be handed over to Captain of the Vissian ship, their chief engineer and his wife. She had bid a quiet farewell to Trip, thanking him for his help which allowed her, just for a short time, to finally experience life. Wiping a tear from his eye, Trip watched in silence as she turned away with an air of dignity and followed the Captain, back to the solitude of those four lonely, empty walls.

A few hours later, Captain Archer had called for him to come to his ready room to inform him that the cogenitor had taken her own life. The realization of what he'd done had hit him hard, as he turned and slowly walked back to his quarters. He'd allowed her to experience a glimpse of a life she'd never even asked for, a life she could only have dreamed of, and certainly a life her culture would never, ever have allowed her to have.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Consequences**_

By Hoshissis

**Rating:** PG

**Genres:** general, humour, missing scene, friendship

**Disclaimer: **Property of Paramount.

**Authors Note**: This second chapter revolves around Archer and Trip discussing what's happened in Trips quarters and reconfirming their friendship. Something I felt was needed in the actual show in the following episodes.

A Huge thank you to my Beta Dinah for all her hard work, encouragement and advise.

_**Chapter Two**_

Trip wasn't sure how long he'd stood looking out of his quarter's window, contemplating everything that had led up to the Cogenitors death. A few hours maybe. Basically he didn't really care; it was too much of a struggle trying to rein in the guilt he felt from the part he played that had led to Charles's death. A buzz from his door interrupted his train of thought. He felt like ignoring it, as he didn't really feel like company at the moment, but it carried on. He might as well reply, as whoever it was wasn't going to give him the curtest of going away. "Enter."

Captain Archer walked through the door. "Didn't think you were going to invite me in for a moment," he said as he walked into his room.

"If I hadn't …"

"I would have overridden your lock and come in anyway," answered Jon as he sat down on the corner of Trip's bed. "I wanted to come and check on you."

"Surprised you want to," replied Trip, "especially seeing how you ended it in your ready room."

"I was in shock … angry," explained Jon. "Don't get me wrong, I still am. I just need to talk to you, one friend to another, to find out why? I've know you a long time, Trip. You can be impulsive, but I've never seen you act this irresponsible before. Talk to me … please! Explain to me why you did it!"

Sensing a plea from one friend trying to reach out to another, Trip decided to unburden himself. Maybe it would help heal the tremendous guilt that he felt. "I just wanted to help her. She just seems so alone … vulnerable. She was just left by herself with nothing to do and no contact with anyone unless she was needed for her part in that … three-way baby-making process." "Ask Phlox, he has pictures," said Trip, when he noticed Jon's confusion. "They treated her like an object, with no rights." Jon nodded in agreement to this, as even he had gotten that impression during the negotiations. "I just thought that if I could maybe teach her to read, then she could show them that she was just as good as them and maybe, they would make some concessions in how she lived and let her do more. You should have seen it Cap'n. In just a few hours, she went from learning a few words to reading whole texts."

"But why all the sneaking around, Trip?"

"The first time, I knew it was wrong and that the Vissians would be mad if they found out, but I just wanted to help her. I couldn't tell them where I was going and what I was going to do. They just wouldn't have understood. Hell, they couldn't understand why I would even ask about her when I sat down and had dinner with their Chief Engineer and his wife. As far as they were concerned, she served no other purpose than to help them make a baby," explained Trip, as he walked over to sit down next to Jon on his bunk.

"When they told me I was no longer welcome, I thought that was the end of it. I'd pissed them off, but I didn't care, I knew I'd done the right thing in helping her. When she came over to Enterprise and asked to see our ship, I knew I should have put a stop to it there and then and said no, but I just couldn't," he said, shaking his head as his voice faltered a little. "She'd finally reached out to someone, Cap'n. I just couldn't let her down and turn her away. When she came to ask for asylum, I knew there and then that I'd messed up really bad, but deep down inside I knew I had to help. I'd started her on this course; I couldn't abandon her just because the going had gotten rough."

"I can't say I agree with how you went about it," replied Jon, "but I think I can understand why you did it."

"Sorry I let ya down, Cap'n"

"I'm sorry too, Trip."

Both fell quiet, each silently thankful that they'd were at least going to get out of this with their friendship intact.

"So how long do I get?" asked Trip. "Ya know your're gonna make Malcolm's day, so ya might as well tell me now, so I can prepare myself in advance for all the teasing I'm gonna get," he joked in a half-hearted attempt to lighten the mood.

"What do you mean?" Jon replied, slightly confused as to what Trip meant.

"Disciplinary action … that's what you're here for, isn't it? Your're gonna tell me how long I've going to be in the brig. I can't say I'm looking forward to it, but after what I just nearly put Enterprise through, I certainly deserve it."

"I'm not here to put you in the Brig, Trip," replied Jon.

"So it's a demotion then," murmured Trip, his eyes downcast on the floor.

"No, not that either. Like I said before, I came to check on you. I'm not going to punish you. You're going to have to live with what's happened and I think that's punishment enough. It's going to be hard, Trip, but just remember, my doors right down there. I'm always here, night and day, if you need to talk about this."

"Thanks, Cap'n. I appreciate it."

"Breakfast, tomorrow morning, 8 a.m. in my dining room, don't be late."

"I'll be there. Thanks, Cap'n."

Captain Archer laid a hand on Trip's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "That's what friends are for, Trip. I'm just glad we can still say that."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Consequences**_

By Hoshissis

**Rating:** PG

**Genres:** general, humour, missing scene, friendship

**Disclaimer: **Property of Paramount.

**Authors Note**: Its set just after the cogenitors death. This chapter is about Starfleet finding out about the incident. What does this mean for Trip?

_**Chapter Three**_

"You're late …" teased Captain Archer as he tucked into his scrambled eggs.

"Sorry, I got caught up in Engineering," replied Trip, as he sat down and helped himself to what was left on the tray.

"Your shift doesn't start for another 30 minutes. Any problems I should know about?"

"No, I couldn't get to sleep. So I went down to Engineering to catch up with some work."

"Maybe you should see Phlox and get him to give you something," said Jon, sounding concerned since Trip had had problems with this in the past.

"No it's nothing," replied Trip, "It'll pass; I don't need to involve Phlox."

"If you're sure?"

Trip nodded as an indication for him to drop the subject, when the com buzzed.

Archer folded up his napkin and placed it on the table, before answering the comm. Link. "Archer!"

"Sir, sorry to disturb you but Admiral Forrest is on the line. He would like to speak to you," replied Hoshi, as Trip looked up.

"I'll take it in my ready room," answered Archer. "Don't leave," he said, indicating for Trip to stay and finish his food. "This won't take long."

Trip wasn't so sure, a call from Admiral Forrest so soon after what had happened with the Vissians wasn't a good sign. He had a real bad feeling about this.

Captain Archer sat down at his desk and turned on his monitor. Admiral Forrest was looking straight at him and he did not look happy.

"What can I do for you, Admiral?" he asked, feeling a little uneasy.

"Jon … well for a start, you can explain this whole mess to me between Commander Tucker and the Vissian ship. Ambassador Soval just came to see me to discuss what action we're going to take in regards to this … and he was very surprised that we didn't know anything about it. Do you have any idea of what it feels like to have the Vulcans inform us of a Starfleet matter like this?" he shouted, absolutely furious. "Humiliating, that's what."

"I'm sorry, sir, but as Commander Tucker is under my command, I wanted to handle the situation myself."

"Or is it because he's a good friend of yours," interrupted Admiral Forrest. "Damn it Jon, you were warned about this when you asked for advice on whether to offer him the job. When command decisions are involved, you have to separate your personal life from your job."

"I'm well aware of what I was warned about Admiral, and I can assure you this situation is not one of them. I've taken the course of action I deemed appropriate for Trip."

"Really, is that fact?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"Then can you tell me what formal action you've taken against Commander Tucker, since it resulted in the death of this … Cogenitor?"

Captain Archer fell silent.

"Well?" asked Admiral Forrest again.

"Trip feels pretty torn up over the part he played leading up to her death. He knows he made a mistake and he's going to have to to live with that guilt and learn from it. I haven't taken any other discipline measures because I think that's punishment enough. I'm also going to involve him in more first contact negotiations with T'Pol and myself as a learning curve for the future, so he can move on from these mistakes and improve."

"I'm sorry Jon; it's not that simple. This is a serious matter that could have damning repercussions for both Starfleet and Earth if not addressed properly."

"I doubt we're ever going to encounter their species again, so how can it be a problem."

"After he heard of the incident, Soval sent a Vulcan ship to make contact with them to discuss any retribution they might want to take against Commander Tucker and Enterprise. Since he feels you failed in that aspect, he thinks it's down to the Vulcans, as our allies, to save our asses and prevent any hostilities against Earth breaking out."

"We were still on good terms with them during our last communication when we were informed of what happened. Their Captain assured me this wouldn't damage the bond that had developed between our species," replied Captain Archer. "Soval's just scare mongering, nothing like that will happen."

"But the lack of any formal action taken on your part, against Commander Tucker may not go down very well," argued Admiral Forrest. "I may not always agree with Soval, but this time he does have a good point. We have to make it clear to them that we don't condone Commander Tucker's actions and that he will be disciplined accordingly. He's called for a United Earth council meeting to convene immediately, citing this as a perfect example of why you're not ready to be out there exploring, and that Enterprise should be brought back home immediately for re-training on first contact and diplomatic skills."

"That's a new one," said Captain Archer sarcastically, "and just how long is he recommending this retraining take?"

"The usual time span," replied Admiral Forrest, "around ten, twenty years."

"Star fleet won't buy that crap."

"No," replied Admiral Forrest, "but they might go with his other recommendation."

"Oh what's that?" asked Jon, trying to feign interest.

"He's recommending that Commander Tucker be tried for gross misconduct unbecoming of a Starfleet Officer. If the council agrees, Commander Tucker will have to return to Earth to face a court-marshall. If found guilty, it would mean automatic dismissal from Starfleet and twenty years spent serving in the New Zealand penal colony."

Authors notes: Thanks for your comments everyone, Thot, STReader. Thot, I will have to agree to disagree on some of your points., as I feel a court-marshall would be called for if the incident was bad enough. Starfleet got involved with the Paragaan disaster, contacting their homeworld and recalling Enterprise. So I feel they would do the same with the Vissians.

I've made Soval the bad guy in this chapter because I feel it is still very much in character for him in Season Two


	4. Chapter 4

_**Consequences**_

By Hoshissis

**Rating:** PG

**Genres:** general, humour, missing scene, friendship

**Disclaimer: **Property of Paramount.

**Authors Note**: It sort of explains why Starfleet is going ahead with the court martial, and Archer ponders how his previous interferences have influenced Trip.

_**Chapter Four**_

It had been well over an hour since Captain Archer ended the comm. with Starfleet Headquarters. He was fuming about how far Soval was prepared to go to rein Enterprise and get Starfleet back under the Vulcan's wing. This was just so typical of him, thought Jon. Soval had never wanted him as Captain of Enterprise, and had been dead against Trip being offered the position of Chief Engineer, due to his young age, lack of experience in outer space and their close friendship. Jon had argued that since this was Earth's first warp five ship, they needed their best engineer out there and that was Trip. After much discussion, Starfleet had eventually agreed with Jon, but they had been adamant though that his personal friendship with Trip had to remain separate when any command decisions were involved. Now, it seemed Soval was citing this and Trip's lack of experience for his court-martial recommendation. Jon was prepared for a fight. If Soval thought he was going to get rid of Trip, he had another thing coming. Trip was a brilliant officer and he was damned sure he wasn't going to let a son of a bitch like Soval, destroy his career.

_Trip, _thought Jon,_ he must be wondering what the hell's going on._ It had been well over two hours since he'd left him eating his breakfast.

"Archer to Trip!"

"Sorry, Cap'n.. I know you told me ta wait for ya, but I had to get back to Engineering and I didn't know how much longer you were gonna be."

"Don't worry about it, Trip. Can you come to my ready room? I need to see you."

"Sure, Cap'n. Something going on?"

"Now, Commander!"

A sense of foreboding and déjà vu hit Trip on entering Captain Archer's ready room. Jon stood facing the window with a solemn look on his face, just like days ago when he'd informed Trip of Charles' death.

Only this time, Captain Archer didn't turn away from Trip when he heard his plea.

"Cap'n?"

"Sit down, Trip," said Jon, indicating for him to join him next to his desk. "We need to talk."

"Is this about the call you've just received from Admiral Forrest?"

"Yes. Soval found out what happened recently between Enterprise and the Vissians. He's asking Starfleet to court-martial and dismiss you over the whole affair."

"Oh… what does Admiral Forrest say? Does he think Starfleet will buy it?"

"He thinks there's a good chance they will."

Trip fell silent for a few minutes as the news sank in, then he stood up as if preparing to leave. "It's been an honor serving with you, sir."

"Trip, if they decide to go ahead with this, we're gonna fight it."

"Why, Cap'n. I'm guilty. I may not have pulled the trigger, but I damn well placed the gun in her hand. "

"That doesn't mean you deserve to be kicked out of Starfleet or court-martailed. Soval is just using this as an opportunity to get back at us. Do you really think he'll stop there if he succeeds? He'll use it as a stepping stone with the Government, like he did with the Paraagon disaster, to get our mission cancelled."

"Which we only got overruled because we were able to prove our innocence, Cap'n," interrupted Trip. "That's hardly a tactic we can use this time."

"Trip, you're an exemplary officer and the best damn engineer that Starfleet has. Starfleet's not going to throw all that away because you made the mistake of getting too emotionally involved. And let's face it, that is all you are guilty of here," argued Jon, as Trip was about to interrupt him again. "Hell, you were right when you said you did just what I would have done. I've meddled just as much with other cultures. The only difference is that it's hasn't blown up in my face, like it has this time with you and the Vissians. I'm just as much to blame for not setting a better example and for not involving you more in first contact situations. I'm going to damn well make sure Starfleet understands that."

"I'm not gonna let you take the fall for me, Cap'n. I went into this with my eyes open and meddled, even when T'Pol and Phlox advised me to Ieave things the hell alone. Hell, if you'd had been here, who's to say it would have been any different. Yes I did it partly because I thought you would have done the same thing, but the main reason was because I wanted to help someone who I thought was being treated unfairly. I'm not sorry for that."

"So does that mean you agree to fight this decision then," asked Jon, glad that Trip was not going to bow down to guilt and was going to stand up and fight for his place on this ship.

"Sure," replied Trip, sitting back down in defeat. He never could win an argument where Jon was concerned. "What do ya suggest I do?"

"Take it one step at a time," answered Jon. "Soval's first got to get his recommendation passed."

"And when he does?"

"And IF he does," said Jon, ignoring Trip's defeatism, "I'll represent you at the trial."

"You!" laughed Trip. Then he murmured quietly under his breath, "I might as well book my room at the penal colony now."

"I heard that."

"Sorry!" smirked Trip, as they both fell silent again. "How do ya think Soval found out about this?"

"I've been wondering about that," replied Jon. "There's only one person who's in regular contact with Soval onboard this ship."

Trip looked at him in shock as he worked out who he was referring to. "T'POL!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Consequences**_

By Hoshissis

**Rating:** PG

**Genres:** general, humour, missing scene, friendship

**Disclaimer: **Property of Paramount.

**Authors Note**: Archer and Trip confront T'Pol and the United Earth Council come to a decision in regards to Enterprise and Trip.

_**Chapter Five**_

"Why would T'Pol want to sabotage out mission?" asked Trip. "She's saved our collective asses so many times over the last two years. If she was going to do something, she's had ample time to do it then."

"I know, Trip, but she's the only one who's has regular contact with Soval," said Archer, as he reached over to the comm. Trip was right, T'Pol had proved to them that she was now part of their crew. He couldn't see here turning against them like this, but deep down, he couldn't shake that niggling distrust he held against Vulcans for what they had done to his father.

_I trust her_, thought Trip, as he heard Captain Archer call T'Pol to his ready room.

It was only a few minutes before the door opened and she walked into the room. Automatically she could sense something was wrong, as the air felt tense and Captain Archer was looking at her with deep mistrust and suspicion. "Captain, you wanted to see me?" she asked, glancing casually over at Commander Tucker who was slumped in a chair looking more emotional than normal.

"When was the last time you were in contact with the High Command?"

"Captain?" queried T'Pol, confused. Why he would want to know such detail?

"Please, T'Pol, humor me."

"It was a few days ago, after the Vissian first contact. I sent in my weekly reports."

"Can I ask what these were about?" asked Captain Archer.

"My duties for the High Command involve keeping detailed reports on Enterprise, the crew and our mission. Is there a problem, Captain?"

"You could say that," replied Captain Archer. "It seems Ambassador Soval is using these _reports_ as a means to get our mission cancelled."

"I was unaware of that, Captain" said T'Pol in surprise.

Captain Archer could see she was genuinely taken aback by his statement. It renewed his faith in her, reassuring him again that she wanted to be part of the crew. "It seems that as a result of what you wrote about the Vissian incident, he sent a ship to investigate further to see if they wanted to take any retribution against us, before calling for a United Earth council meeting to convene to discuss what happens next to Enterprise and Trip."

"What action is he seeking against Commander Tucker?" asked T'Pol, looking concerned.

Before Captain Archer could answer, the comm. buzzed.

"Archer!"

"Sir, Admiral Forrest is on the line again."

"Put him through, Hoshi," said Captain Archer, indicating for Commander Tucker and T'Pol to remain.

"Jon, I need you to get Commander Tucker, the United Earth council has reached its verdict."

"He's already here, Admiral," replied Captain Archer, indicating for Trip to join him at the view screen.

Apprehensively, Trip stood up and went and stood next to Captain Archer and stood to attention, looking at the view screen. "Admiral, sir!"

"The council concluded about ten minutes ago. Despite Ambassador Soval's compelling arguments, the council has voted to not cancel your mission at this time."

"At this time," asked Captain Archer, slightly confused.

"I'll explain when you get back, Jon. There are a lot of things going on at the moment in regards to Enterprise and your mission, which need explaining in person. Commander Tucker, I'm sorry but the council feel Soval raised some valid points against you in regards to what happened with the Vissians. This is a serious matter that could have damning repercussions for both Starfleet and Earth and it must be addressed properly. I'm sorry, Commander, but you are to return to Earth to face a formal court-martial hearing. A Vulcan ship has been dispatched to transfer you back to Starfleet Headquarters. You should hear from them soon on when the rendezvous will take place. Until then, Jon, Commander Tucker is to be confined to his quarters and placed under security."

"Certainly, Admiral," said Trip, quietly, before Captain Archer could reply. He wanted to apologize to both of them for his actions, but he couldn't. Deep down, he knew that under the same circumstances he would help someone like Charles again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Consequences**_

By Hoshissis

**Rating:** PG

**Genres:** general, humour, missing scene, friendship

**Disclaimer: **Property of Paramount.

**Authors Note**: Trip is feeling antsy, and gets a visit from T'Pol who wants to clear the air.

_**Chapter Six**_

Twenty-four hours later, Trip was stood looking out of his window feeling a sense of déjà vu. He certainly wasn't sorry that he'd helped Charles. He regretted, though, how he'd gone about it and certainly regretted how it all had ended, not just for him, but for Charles as well. Why oh why hadn't he taken T'Pol's and Phlox's advice and left things alone. Again, like previously, a buzz from the door interrupted his train of thought, only this time it was T'Pol coming to see him, not Jon.

"T'Pol," said Trip, in surprise as she entered the room. "How did you get in here? I'm confined to quarters, remember? That means no visitors."

"I am Enterprise's first officer. As such, that rule does not apply to me."

"Yes, it does," replied Trip, "and you know it. You're an encyclopedia of Starfleet rules and regulations."

"The particular paragraph in question must have been omitted from my volume," stated T'Pol coyly, as she perched down on the edge of his bed.

Trip shook his head and chuckled. She had come a long way from that standoffish Vulcan forced upon them on their very first mission.

"What do you find so amusing, Commander?"

"Nothing, T'Pol," said Trip, smiling. "I'm just going to miss all this."

"So you're admitting defeat already," replied T'Pol. "Do all humans give up this easy?"

"I'm not giving up, just giving in to the inevitable. I nearly caused an interstellar incident and indirectly caused the death of a sentient being."

"You unwittingly erred by allowing your emotions to affect your judgment," stated T'Pol, "an aspect of humanity that has happened before and one, which will no doubt happen again, with or without our help. Captain Archer is correct; Ambassador Soval is using this incident in his pursuit to keep your species confined within your own solar system and to slow down your progress. Regrettably, he has embroiled me in this, which I feel I must apologize for."

"So I'm a Patsy," replied Trip.

"Patsy?" questioned T'Pol. "I don't understand that terminology."

"It's a phrase, T'Pol. It means he's using me and this incident as a pawn in his overall game plan. And, there's no need for an apology, I know you didn't do this deliberately."

T'Pol nodded, pleased that he believed her. "Despite your 'emotional handicap'."

"Emotional handicap," interrupted Trip in a teasing manner.

"Yes, Commander, 'emotional handicap'," replied T'Pol, raising her left eyebrow as she stood up, indicating that she was not going to join in with his bait-and-tease tactics, _this time_. "You proved yourself to be quite adept during the Paan Makar incident between the Vulcan and Andorian ships. I believe, despite this incident with the Vissians, you will continue to grow in your cultural understanding. It would not be in United Earth's best interest to continue in their pursuit of your dismissal or court-martial. With Captain Archers help, I will attempt to convince them of this fact."

"You don't have to do that, T'Pol. I wouldn't want you to get into any more trouble with your government."

"I believe you would do no less for me, if I was in your situation," replied T'Pol.

"Course I would, T'Pol, but then again, I highly doubt you'd find yourself in my situation."

Before she could reply, the door comm buzzed again.

"Wow, ain't I the popular one today," muttered Trip. "Enter."

The door opened and Captain Archer walked in, looking surprised to see T'Pol already there.

"T'Pol, I'm surprised you're not up-to-date on Starfleet Rules and Regulations," he teased.

"I will endeavor to rectify that situation immediately," replied T'Pol, causing them both to chuckle as she left.

"She just came to apologize, Cap'n and to offer to help."

"Don't worry, Trip. Protocol dictates that you have to have security on guard, but I'm not going to stop T'Pol or Malcolm from coming in to see you."

"Thanks, Cap'n. I'm glad I'll be able to see a friendly face before the Vulcans arrive. Did ya find out when there scheduled to rendezvous with us?"

"They're not," replied Captain Archer, causing Trip to look at him in surprise. "I told Admiral Forrest that it was our duty to take you back, Trip."

"And Starfleet bought that?"

"I can be pretty convincing when I want to be. Admiral Forrest was telling me the vote to bring you back for a court-martial was nowhere near unanimous. It was passed by only a very small majority. You have more friends on your side than you think, Trip. It's not over yet."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Consequences**_

By Hoshissis

**Rating:** PG

**Genres:** general, humour, missing scene, friendship

**Disclaimer: **Property of Paramount.

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the wait. Got caught up in getting over the school holidays, getting kids off to school and eldest son settled into University.

Enterprise is two days away from Earth and Trip makes an important call home.

_**Chapter Seven**_

Trip paced up and down his cabin for what would be the fifth time now in a minute. Damn he was feeling antsy. This was his fifth day of confinement in his quarters and the feeling of incarceration was beginning to get to him. _Geez Tucker, if's only been five days. You're facing the prospect of twenty more years of this, get a grip. It hasn't been that bad, at least_ _Jon, T'Pol and Malcolm still get to come and see ya. You won't get that back on Earth in the penal colony._

Earth, just thinking of what to expect down there sent another wave of anxiety rippling through him. They were just two days away from what would be a crucial turning point in his life. He couldn't put it off any longer. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he walked over to his computer, sat down and pressed the comm. channel. After about thirty seconds, an elder lady with a warm smile and twinkling blue eyes appeared before him.

"Trip!"

"Hi, Mom."

"What a pleasant surprise, sweetheart. We were just thinking about you. The news was just on saying Enterprise was on its way home. Is that true?"

"Yeah, Mom, it's true. We're about two days away."

"Oh sweetheart that's great, you're dad will be so pleased. He began preparations for a welcome home barbecue party earlier last year when we heard that Enterprise had been recalled. Don't get me wrong, we were pleased when it was determined that Enterprise was not responsible for that terrible disaster and your mission wasn't cancelled, but he was so disappointed that we didn't get a chance to see you. Wait just a second, while I tell him the news." Turning away from the monitor, she called to her husband upstairs. "Charles… Trip's on the line… hurry on down or ya'll miss him."

"He'll be so happy about being able to start preparations all over again. He was planning on inviting the whole town round…"

"Mom, I… I don't think I'll be able to make it…"

"Not straight away, sweetheart; we know you'll be tied up with all those Starfleet meetings and news reporters wanting to hearing about your mission. We were thinking more like after three or four days…"

"Mom, please, I have to tell ya something…" His voice broke as he felt his emotions begin to well up inside, from all the built up tension over the past week.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong…"

"Mom, I've messed up real bad…" His father arrived just at that moment to hear his son's heartbreaking plea. "I don't know what I'm gonna do, Mom… Dad…."

"Tell us what happened, son. We'll understand."

His parents composed demeanor calmed Trip's anxiety enough to tell them the story of what had happened over the past week. "As soon as Enterprise docks, I'm gonna be escorted to detention by headquarters security, to await a court-martial trial in a couple of days. I could be facing up to twenty-five years in the New Zealand penal colony and instant dismissal from Starfleet."

No words were spoken by Charles and Elaine Tucker over the next few minutes. Their shocked expressions over what they had just heard spoke more than any words could.

"From what you say about the life this poor girl…"

"She's not specifically a girl… or a boy," interrupted Trip, "she's a third sex." "Never mind it's complicated," he said on seeing his parent's confused look.

"From what you say about the life this poor… person… had before you got involved, it sounds like you did her a favor in helping her," said Charles Snr. "Morally, I would think anyone would have done the same thing. It doesn't sound any different from that human rights incident you got involved with down in Singapore when you were an ensign, and Starfleet didn't kick you out then"

"Nobody died then, Dad" explained Trip, "an anyway, I was still green behind the ears, as far as they were concerned, so they gave my behavior some leeway and stuffed me in training for another two years where Jeffries gave my ass a huge kicking…"

"Trip!"

"Sorry, Mom, Jeffries gave my butt a good kicking… This time it's different, she died because of my involvement."

"You didn't kill her, Trip," said Elaine. "It sounds to me like the Vissians are more at fault here for letting the poor girl feel like she had no other option left than to end her life. They had the chance to make her life a bit more bearable when she went back onboard, but they chose not to. I'd say the majority of the fault lies with them. The United Earth Council will understand that."

"Your moms got a point son, you may have lit the spark, but they fanned the flame that finally pushed her over the edge. I can't see them holding you responsible for that. You're the best engineer Starfleet has Trip, and the only one with deep space experience. They would be fools to ignore that. Don't lose faith, son."

"Thanks, Mom… Dad… I won't."

"We'll see you when you reach Earth…"

"They might not let you…"

"Charles Andrew Tucker, no one is going to stop me from seeing my son," replied a determined Elaine, "not even Starfleet High and Mighty Security. I'll break down the doors, if I have to. When I say, I will see you on Earth, that's a fact not a statement."

Trip smiled at the image of his mom, Rambo style, marching into the Security Detention centre, kicking down the doors and stunning everyone who refused to give her visitation rights. She was certainly a mom Malcolm would feel at home with. Hopefully he would be able to introduce them to each other sometime.

"You'll not go through this alone, sweetheart, we'll be there right beside ya."


	8. Chapter 8

_** Author's Note**_: Enterprise has arrived back home and Trip is waiting to be escorted down to Starfleet Headquarters Detention Centre.

_**Chapter Eight**_

Right on schedule, about 40 hours later, Enterprise pulled slowly into Earth's orbital space dock. Watching from his window, Trip marveled at the majestic sight of Earth below and around him. Inside, he was apprehensive that it would be the last time he'd be able to stand here like this and see it. Counting down the time he had left onboard, he watched the scene play out in his head of what was about to happen. _Ten minutes to dock, airlock initiated, security personnel proceed onboard and career begins its proverbial slide down the tube._

"Engineering confirms full stop, Captain, docking procedures commenced."

"Initiate airlock, Travis. Hoshi, inform all sections to commence shutdown."

"Sir, Commander James from Starfleet Security is requesting permission to come aboard and speak to you in person."

"Inform him that I'll be at the airlock in five minutes," replied Captain Archer, as he indicated for T'Pol and Malcolm to join him. He was not looking forward to this next meeting one bit.

At the airlock, T'Pol and Malcolm stood behind Captain Archer as he initiated a seal and opened the doors. Commander James was there waiting with four of his personnel.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain."

"Permission granted. These are my Science Officer, Sub Commander T'Pol and my Armory Officer, Lieutenant Reed," said Captain Archer, turning slightly to introduce his next two officers in the chain of command. "We've followed Starfleet protocols and have Commander Tucker confined to his quarters. If you will follow me, I'll... "

"We need to talk first, there's been a slight problem with our plans to have Commander Tucker transferred to the detention centre," interrupted Commander James.

"Problem! What kind of problem?"

"The Press kind. We were hoping to keep this quiet, but there's been a leak. The station is swarming with reporters, and it's resulted in an… incident. Admiral Forrest wants to avoid any more, so he is on his way up with some guests. He'll explain everything in more detail in a few minutes."

Captain Archer, Malcolm and T'Pol glanced at each other, wondering what had happened, who the mysterious guests were and just what the 'incident' was that Commander James was referring to.

Commander Tucker paced up and down inside his quarters. It had been thirty minutes since Enterprise had docked and the engine had shutdown. Nobody had been in touch and the wait was making him more anxious than ever. What the hell was taking so long? Why didn't they just escort him down to Headquarters detention centre and get it damn well over with? Was this some kind of psychological mind game intended to make him crack? If it was, it was damn effective? The door buzzer made him stop in his tracks.

"Enter…"

Lieutenant Reed came through the door.

"I'm surprised they're letting you escort me down to Headquarters, Mal?"

"Not quite. Captain Archer's wants to see you in his ready room with Admiral Forrest," said Malcolm with a smirk.

"What's going on, Mal?" Trip asked, wondering how one of his best friends could actually find this situation amusing.

"Come on, you'll see," replied Malcolm with a smile.

As he walked through the door of the captain's ready room, Trip stopped suddenly in his tracks and his eyes opened wide in shock. "Mom… Dad… what are you doing here?"

"Admiral Forrest thought it would be best if we stayed up her on Enterprise with you, sweetheart," explained Elaine Tucker, after giving her son a huge hug.

"I don't understand, why would it be best for you both to stay up here on Enterprise and not back at home?"

Elaine Tucker suddenly looked sheepish, as her husband came up and gave her a hug. "I think the surroundings would be a little less volatile up here," said Charles Sr. with a smile, making Trip look even more confused.

"It seems news of Enterprise's return for your court martial has been leaked to the press," replied Admiral Forrest. "Jupiter Station is filled up at this moment with reporters looking for a story."

"They saw me and your mom going into Starfleet Headquarters and surrounded us," explained Charles Sr. "Having them all around us, bombarding us with questions like that every second, well, it was a little overwhelming to say the least."

"One of them was quite rude," said Elaine. "The things she was saying about you… and Enterprise, inferring that you were doing nothing out there but causing trouble for Earth, well I'm sorry to say I lost my temper. I'm not sorry for reacting to what she was saying, I'm just sorry that I reacted the way I did."

"Hon… from what she said… I think any of us would have done the same, am I right?" asked Charles Sr. looking at Admiral Forrest and Commander James for support.

Captain Archer and Commander James both nodded their heads, while trying to hide a smirk.

"Well, I might have tried to be a bit more subtle," replied Admiral Forrest, also trying to hide a smile, "but I can certainly understand your reaction, ma'am."

"What did you do, mom?" asked Trip, blushing bright red from embarrassment.

"Son, let's just say I doubt she will be wearing her eye camera for a while," said Charles Sr., giving his wife another hug of support.

"Cracking punch I might add as well," whispered one of the security personnel in the background to Lieutenant Reed, whom seemed rather impressed over the whole situation.

"I think we all know where you get your impulsive nature from now," joked Admiral Forrest, but it just made Trip blush even redder than before. "We saw and heard the whole incident and intervened before it could get out of hand. I'm sure you can understand that if we escorted you down to Headquarters Security now, the whole situation could escalate even more, so it would be better if you and your parents stayed up here on Enterprise until the trial starts."

"Commander James said there was a leak," enquired Captain Archer, trying to divert attention away from his embarrassed friend and mother.

"We've investigated the situation but haven't been able to pinpoint a source yet," replied Commander James in irritated manner. He prided himself on his professionalism and his highly trained, first rate department. The idea that this kind of thing had happened annoyed him, but even more so, since his team hadn't been able to stop it or find out where it was coming from.

"I did mention what was happening to my mom and dad a few days ago, but I highly doubt they would talk about it with anyone else, wouldn't you," said Commander Tucker, looking towards his parents to confirm this.

"Don't worry, Commander, Mr and Mrs Tucker, you have nothing to be concerned about. I have my suspicions where the leak originated from," said Admiral Forrest.

"Is this linked to what you were saying about things going on at the moment, in regards to Enterprise," asked Captain Archer.

"Very much so," replied Admiral Forrest. "It's happened a few times before, not long after your mission was reinstated after the Paragaan incident. The bits of information which leaked out have always been very precise and extremely detrimental in nature towards your actions out there exploring. It's resulted in a lot of increasingly bad feeling here on Earth towards Enterprise, and the damage you are 'supposedly' doing to Earth. Basically if we don't put a halt to it soon, the president of United Earth's Council has said that he may have to reconsider your whole mission."

"So Soval may get his way after all," said Captain Archer, sharing a look with Admiral Forrest that said they were pretty much on the same wavelength in regards to suspects. "How convenient!"


End file.
